Naruto, Demonic Predator
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: Naruto is tired of the hatred, the fear, the neglect... the weakness. Oh how he hates the weakness. Weakness brought about by the fact his parents neglect him for his sisters. But no more. Naruto gives into the hatred, and with the help of his Kaa-sama, he shall be weak no more. Naruto x Kyuubi. Demonic Naruto. Crossovers inside. Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Natsumi, and Konoha bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, it's Asura, your favorite 10 tailed kishin. Anyway, if you are reading this at the beginning of Naruto, Demonic Predator, this is the rewrite of The Black Shark. If you are reading this in The Black Shark, this is your notice that this story is being rewritten. Why you ask, well mainly because Naruto and Akina were moving way to fast in their relationship and because it had no plot. I basicaly said Naruto had been neglected, made him a bijuu, didn't give a backstory, made him malicious, and called him a badass. So, now I'm going to give more backstory. And it will be epic. If you are reading this, continue onto the story. If you don't like this, then fight me, because I don't give a flying fuck.**

 **Read on, 10TailedKishin**

 **Ps: If you want to sue me for using the f word, you can't, because this is an M rated fanfiction, so fuck you bitch.** _{Runs out of room, middle fingers up listening to Eminem and NWA}_


	2. Chapter 2

Sobs could be heard in the alley of the red light sector of Konoha. In the alley sat an 11 year old boy wearing tattered grey sweat pants, a ripped white shirt with red stains, and black sandals. His blonde hair was matted down, his blue eyes filled with tears, his cold, malnourished body huddled against the wall of a bric building. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and he was currently thinking of everything he lost because he was weak.

He had lost his clan heir status. When he asked his father why his sisters, Naruko and NAtsumi were getting the title of Namikaze and Uzumaki clan heir respectively, his father had slapped him and yelled at him _,'Do you even know what they've been through! How the protect you and me from that monster everyday!?'_

He had lost his ability to use chakra when a stray rasengan had flown into his back while his sisters were training. When he was released from the hospital, his mother had scolded him, _' Serves a weakling like you right. You distracted your sister Naruko when she was making progress! Apologize and go to your room.'_

When he had tried to apologize, his sister Naruko, a 5'7" tomboy with B cup breasts and a rather attractive figure, with red hair in pig tails and blue eyes, had merely scowled, telling him he better be sorry and to kiss her feet. When he refused, his mother was told, and he was forced by chakra chains to kiss the ground and his sisters feet. That was the day they had taken his dignity.

Then one day, he bumped into his other sister, who was identical to Naruko except for her purple eyes and blond hair and the name Natsumi. She spilled her ramen, and he had to make her as much as she wanted as punishment for the next week as she told him what a waste of space he was. That day they had taken his will to live.

So here he sat on his birthday, waiting for the next mob to come beat him. And he wouldn't be dissapointed. All because he held the Kyuubi's soul. You see, instead of sacrificing his soul to seal the Kyuubi in one child, he had seperated the kyuubi into three parts, the yin with 4 tails of power, the yang with 4 tails of power, and the Soul(which held the Kyuubi's conciousness) with one tail of power, his sisters, who had a silver spoon from birth and both unlocking chakra chains at a young age, were treated as heros for accepting power while he was seen as the Kyuubi itself. the sad part is, he was starting to accept his role, accept he couldn't stand one thing: the weakness. It killed him that even though he was in the academy, he coudn't use the one thing that made ninja's stronger than normal people: chakra. Oh how he craved it, the power that would flow through his veins, the ability to take anything he wanted, the ability to end a life.

 _ **In his mind**_

 **'To think** **someone could push a kit to such a dark place... maybe I can give him what he deserves..."**

Naruto felt a slight pull in his gut, and looked up to find himself underwater, looking at a cage that seemed to be an underwater cave. Inside, there was a giant fox blood red, black tipped tails. The fox was looking at him, as if puzzled by his apathetic expression.

 **"Do you know who I am, young one?"**

"Yes."

 **"Are you afraid?"**

"We are in my mind ,right? What can you possibly due to me?"

 **"Finally, a smart container!Any way, I am a girl, as you have probably already guessed by the way I was talking to you moments ago, but I have no family. I have seen your want for power, and I have a way for both of us to get what we want. I can change your DNA, making you my son, but also a bijuu. You would have to start from 0 tails of course, but you would still be very powerful by human status. Depending on if you are a predator type or a gatherer type, you can either consume or absorb to gain power. You would then go through an evolution where you would gain more power and your next tail. I would be training you, but if you showed weakness, you would be punished. If you accept, I will show you my human form. If not, you will have this whole conversation ripped from your mind. And if power is an object, my soul calls out for power, so while your sisters have 4 tails of chakra each, it is just four tails of chakra that has been integrated into their coils by your bastard fathers seal. So basicly, they just have a few kages worth of chakra. But I have 9 tails of chakra again, and I'm working on my 10 to become the Juubi. I have the more potent chakra, so I'm still able to kick ass. So,... do you accept?"**

During this speech, Naruto's eyes had widened, but now he was on his right knee, right fist against the floor, head bowed,"I accept your most gracious offer, Kaa-sama." Kyuubi smiled before disappearing in a flash of light, a much smaller set of glowing slitted eyes in the originals place.

A sweet,malicious, powerful, and dare I say it sexy voice filled the air,"Rise, Naruto, and look upon your new Kaa-sama."Naruto looked up, and before him was the most beautiful sight he believed he would ever see. She was 5'9", just taller than his own 5'8", with flowing red, black yipped hair that went to the small of her back, with to long bangs going down to her shoulders in the front. She had the same slitted eyes as her bijuu form, except now she had black sclera now instead of the normal white. She had DD cup breasts, a bubble but, and 9 red black streaked tails flowing behind he. Naruto then noticed something else. She was dressed only in a black bra that clearly showed her nipples and had wet streaks, meaning she was lactating and a black thong that rode low, revealing just a bit of red hair and her butt crack. Her skin was the most amazing to Naruto, though. It was a perfect pale white, as if the gods had carved her out of porcelain themselves.

Needless to say he got a minor nose bleed, which he tried to hide by returning his head to its lowered position. Kyuubi smiled," Rise , Naruto, for you are not my son yet, and even if you were," she beckoned him closer to the bars, as if she were about to tell him some great secret,"incest is very common upon demons anyway."Seeing Naruto's nose bleed become even more intense, she smiled lovingly, before becoming serious again."Okay, to become my son you must do 2 things. One hear and one outside in the real world. First you must release the seal. It will hurt a little, but being punished for showing weakness will hurt more anyway." Naruto nodded before reaching towards the seal, and, in one motion, tearing it off. The cage disappeared, along with Kyuubi, and Naruto felt himself being dragged back into the real world.

 _ **In the regular world**_

Naruto woke up to see the form of Kyuubi standing over him, draped in a red and black silk robe. Seeing his questioning look, she merely said,"My body is for who I love." She had then jumped off, telling her to meet her in the forest of death while she got supplies.

An hour later, it was 10:00 pm, and Naruto was laying in a cave hidden by a waterfall, a glyph circle written in Kyuubi's blood around him. He was even more cold than usual, as he was only dressed in some black boxer briefs, but he could feel Kyuubi's eyes trying to dig their way through the fabric, and while he was only 11, he knew what sexual intercourse was from books he had found in gutters, and he didn't think he was quit ready for it. He was about to request she stop staring when the Kyuubi started doing hand seals at lightning speed before stopping on one he hadn't seen before. Demon. He was then subjected to more pain than any human should be able to endure as his body started recoding his genes. He curled up and held his head from the pain, but didn't dare cry out. He wouldn't let his new mother think he was weak. No, that would be the last thing he would want. Then suddenly, the pain reached it's climax, and in a bright flash of light, the Naruto we all know and love was gone, in his place, a naked baby. He was large for a baby, weighing at least 10 pounds. He had green hair, the color of seaweed, and his eyes were sea-green with a thin dark blue circle around his slit pupil. The slit of his pupil was strange, though. It was like a diamond, but thin enough to be a slit. He had skin that was a pale white, his light blue lips a contrast against it. He had webbed fingers and hands, and on his neck were gills, 3 honest to god gills that opened and closed in tune with his rising and falling chest. His finger nails had been exchanged with claws as sharp as the Kyuubi's own, except they were dark green, so dark they were almost black. And on his elbows, there was a slight protrusion that made his arms almost finlike.

The baby looked towards Kyuubi, a dark possessive gleam in his eyes as he reached towards his mother. Kyuubi picked up the baby, holding the baby against her chest, proud of her work."Would you like a song?"

The baby, as if understanding her, nodded.

She smiled before beginning,"My little demon,

this lullabie

Is to make sure you never cry

Dish out hell

Love their strife,

and stab them all in the back with knives.

Get your vengence,

short and sweet,

and if a baby bird should tweet,

snap its neck and begin to feast.

This song is to make sure you don't cry,

until the day you have died."

Kyuubi finished her song, holding the baby even closer to her chest, loving the feel of his body against hers, the way he gripped at her clothes, the way the air from his gills blew against he chest. She felt a shiver go down her spine. If this was the way he made her feel now, imagine what he would due to her when he got older! She felt minor cuts open on her chest, and looked down to see the baby trying to claw his way towards her right breast. She smiled, holding him with her left hand, she moved her robe and bra away with her right hand, revealing her now E cup right breast, which had swollen with even more milk, its dark pink nipple dripping with luke warm milk. She then brought the baby over to it while sitting down on the floor, laying her back against the wall.

 _ **Lemon to end chapter(slight pedophile incest. I in no way condone this in real life)**_

As the baby suckled, she reached her right hand into her thong, cupping her own pussy, prodding a finger into her own entrance, beginning to moan. She moaned even louder when she felt light pain on her nipples. She looked down to see Naruto pinching her left nipple with his claws while nipping her right nipple with his teeth, looking up at her as if asking permission, which she quickly gave. Soon, she was subconsciously channeling youkai into him, aging him quickly to the point where by the time he had gotten his fill of black blood and milk, he looked to be 12, 5'7", and still naked, revealing his pale 6.5" penis which was hard and ready to go. Kyuubi, however, wasn't ready to return the pleasure she was receiving. She threw him to the ground and sat on his face so her pussy was on his mouth and his nose was against her looked back down at him, holding her thing in her right hand and squeezing her righ nipple which now sported a bite mark suspiciously in the shape of a shark bite before commanding him,"Eat me out or I will kill you."

The boy immediately began licking her moist pink slit, before driving his long black tongue straight into her holy place, his breath tickling her unused rosebud, causing her to moan in pleasure and grind her big ass against his face, prompting his tongue to go even deeper, tickling her cervix and sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. As he explored her holy place with his tongue, he reached up with both hand and spread her butt cheeks apart before shoving both fingers into her anus at once, causing her to moan even louder. He noticed a nub poking his chin and pinched it with his left hand.

"OHH YAMI-SAMA! I'M CUMMING!"Kyuubi yelled as she finally climaxed, spraying her love juice all over Naruto's body. She then got off of Naruto and panted for a few minutes, hands on her knees, revealing her ass and Amy's to Naruto, who stood up and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Naruto looking at her with desperation in his eyes while pointing at his fully erect 7" penis. She miles lovingly while sink to her knees and grabbing his dick."For being such a good boy," she began to stroke him slowly," and letting mommy be naughty," she licked the under side of his member,"you now get a reward." With that, she began to suck his cock like a sucker, only paying attention to the head, before swallowing the whole thing. She felt a hand against the back of her head, and,looking up, once again saw Naruto's eyes asking for permission, she blinked in recognition before nodding, never taking his dick out her mouth as he began to face fuck her. Hard. He had his eyes closed, plowing her throat while she was squatting, legs spread, one hand lightly stroking his thigh, the other up to the knuckles in her own pussy. Naruto's first orgasm soon came, making him grunt before releasing his load down her throat, half a gallon of sperm filling her stomach,making her look 3 months pregnant. She pulled Naruto out of her throat and laid on her back, tails spread as a pillow behind her as she pelted her legs up to either side of her chest, revealing herpussy, wet with a small clump of red hair above it, before beckoning him forward. He was instantly there, penetrating her, but both shot off after 10 minutes, Naruto filling her up till she looked six months pregnant before passing out and sleeping in the afterglow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend Soul walks into room and finds me crying in the corner over my computer screen.**

 **Soul:Dude, what's up?**

 **I point at screen. Soul looks, before crying as well.**

 **Soul: It's so beautiful! It's so... so ... SO YOUTHFUL!**

 **I stop, sitting up stock still, before punching him in the face and grabbing a machete**

 **Asura: No matter how cool getting about 30 follows is, Soul would never say anything 'youth' related. Who are you and what the fuck have you done with Soul!**

 **Soul is surrounded by smoke. The smoke clears to reveal Gai.**

 **Gai: He wouldn't join me in the Springtime of Youth. So I tied him up in my domain. YOUTH!**

 **Asura: I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.*Pulls out Hammond from TITANFALL*WHERE IS HE?**

 **Gai runs away. I pull out EVA shotgun before screaming "Begin story" and running.**

Naruto woke up the next day, still naked, missing the warmth of his Kaa-sama beside him. He looked towards the door, seeing his mother in fox form (horse sized), dragging a dead deer by the neck. He instantly rushed to help her, tossing the deer over his shoulders, and finding it light, carried it deeper into the cave. He turned around to see his mother changing back into her humanoid form, fur receding into her body, paws becoming hands and feet, bloody maw becoming a feral yet beautiful face, still covered in the blood from the fresh kill, naked as the day she was born.. or split from her siblings, which ever works. He found her body highly attractive, but didn't act on his feelings without his mothers approval. She walked over to where he was standing by the deer carcass and ripped it's head off, and was about to throw it away when she heard a whimper from Naruto, she looked over to see him staring hungrily at the head, as if begging for it. She tossed it in his direction, watching to see what he would do in curiosity.

Naruto grabbed the head from the air, holding it to his chest, before grabbing it by it's antlers and taking a bite out of the side, getting it's left eye, some of it's brain, and a good portion of it's skull. He didn't chew, swallowing the chunk whole, before going in for another bite. As he demolished the deer head, Kyuubi watched in fascination as any small chunks of flesh or bone seemed to be absorbed into his body. Soon the head was gone, and Naruto was looking at Kyuubi expectantly. She sighed before bisecting the carcass, giving Naruto the bony upper body using her tails while bitting into the haunches herself, careful to avoid bones. Soon, the deers upper body was gone while the lower body was rendered to nothing but bones, until Naruto set upon the left overs, leaving nothing behind.

Kyuubi saw the hungry look that Naruto was looking at her hungrily, and smiled. She told him to wait a moment before going behind a deer skin tarp that acted like a door to another section of the cave. Naruto heard a few grunts and moans, before the Kyuubi came back with a stone bowl filled with a combination of breast milk and black blood, giving it a dark grey color. After giving him the end of his meal, Kyuubi began to speak,"Sochi-kun, you can keep drinking, but I need you to listen. It turns out you are both types of demon, meaning you consume and absorb. Also, based on your features, I am guessing you are a shark demon. You will have a god-like water affinity, a minor earth affinity, and a minor bloodline. You will have the dead bone pulse, but not like normal people. Instead of having the ability to grow bones externally or use your bones as weapons, you will have bone plates under your skin protecting anything vital, and you'll grow a second row of teeth behind the ones you all ready have, that will be about the same, meaning damn near indestructible. Also, when you reach a certain level and flare your chakra, you'll... well, I let you find out about that later. Anyway, about last night, I took away the last innocence you had left when you came with me, but you seemed to like it, so that will be your new reward. Now, I have some gifts for you. But first, manifest some clothes. You won't need them in the cave, in fact I strictly forbid them, just incase I ever need quick access to you."

Naruto nodded, sitting his stone bowl to the side, before pushing chakra from his low kage level reserves and molding it into the shape he wanted. In a puff of smoke, he was clothed in what could be the most bad ass thing ever to be worn. It started at the bottom with steel toed boots, black of corse, that ended at his shins. His lower body was adorned in pitch black ANBU style pants that were held tight around the shins by black, silver edged bracers. His upper body was adorned by a tactical vest with slots that looked to be kunai proof. on his arms were black, skin tight arm warmers that had ANBU style bracers over them, identical to the ones on his legs. His hands had fingerless gloves that didn't interfere with his webbed fingers. His pants were held in place by a dark green belt with a shark belt buckle.

Kyuubi purred seductively," Nice choice sochi. Now, time for gifts,"She handed him a fingerless glove that was made for the left hand that had a small blue gem on the inside and had a blue glowing circle on the back,"This will increase your chakra control and water control. It will slowly implant the knowledge of how to do the techniques in your mind and will start increasing your chakra control until you don't need the glove. Next," she handed him a scroll,"a scroll filled with other scrolls you'll need... eventually. Finally," she pulled out a giant sword, a zanbato with a blade that was 6 feet long and shaped like a sharks tooth, triangular. It was a foot wide, 5 inches thick in the middle, and had serrated edges. Naruto's favorite thing about the sword was it's color scheme. The sword blade itself was black, it's edges silver, it's handle (gaurdless) was green with little gold diamonds. Naruto took the sword from his mother's hands, and the sword vibrated, before humming, as if in acceptance and adoration,"it's name is Kurosame, the sword that came before the Swordsmen, the blade that causes Samehada to shiver in fear, a blade worthy of your bijuu status. Perfect." Naruto couldn't help but agree. He slipped the sword into it's sheathe before attaching it to his back.

The Kyuubi smiled before telling Naruto to go test his new skills in the forest, which Naruto was glad to do. He found a giant tiger, and on instinct, threw his blade into the beasts side, watching in fascination as the beast was drained before it turned to dust, causing Naruto to smile as he picked up the legendary weapon.

 ** _NEXT DAY AT THE ACADEMY_**

Naruko and Natsumi were pissed. This weekend the family was going to go to a prestigious hot spring resort, but because they couldn't find their brother, they couldn't go. Now the Academy was about to start up for the day, and if he didn't show up, their father was sending ANBU after him, and their would be hell to pay for someone if he wasn't their, because Naruko's and Natsumi's training would be put on hold to search for him, and that wouldn't be tolerated.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a large boy with a huge sword on his back walked into the room, but he had a hood over his head, so no one could really get a look at him. All animals in the room instantly cowered and kikia in Aburme students began to shiver in fear.

"Umm... who are you?"Iruka questioned, knowing he wasn't a student.

The boy just raised a hand and made 6 slashing motions over each cheek.

Iruka's eyes widened. The Namikaze sisters were already there, so the only person who would have whiskers was,"Na-Na-Naruto?"

The boy nodded before walking to his usual seat, way in the back corner of the room with no one around him. He took off his sword and seemed to pet it while looking to the front of the room, head still covered by his hood.

Everyone was floored. How could this towering behemoth be that shrimp Naruto? No matter. They would demand answers later.

"Alright, let's begin..."

 ** _Lunch time_**

Naruto was sitting at his desk, eating roasted chunks of meat that he had brought with him. And, like usually, he wasn't chewing, just swallowin the medium sized chunks whole. Suddenly, he sensed multiple presences stand over him. He looked up, and saw the people he had once dubbed the Douche Patrol.

First was Hinata Hyuuga, who was a real bitch, and was only remotely attracted to you if you had power. She was 5'6" with CC cup breasts and dark blue hair that trailed down to her waist. She wore a skin tight black leotard with the bak out, black pants that were loose and showed just enough skin to tease with, and a black jacket with a hood that showed a lot of cleavage.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka. 5'7" and 135 pounds of wet dog smelling bastard. He was dressed in cannon clothes.

Next to him were the Uchiha twins, Sasuke and Satsuki. Sasuke was cannon while Satsuki looked like a miniature scowling Mikoto.

Then there was the fan girl of the group, Sakura Haruno. She was also cannon.

We also have Ino Yamanaka. She wore a purple tank top that exposed her mid riff and purple ANBU style pants.

Finally we have the Namikaze twins, who dressed in similar fashion to their mother.

Naruto looked at them for a moment before going back to his food. This obviously upset Kiba,"Well?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?

Naruto shook his head no.

Hinata Spoke up," You made your family worry. You owe them an explanation."

Naruto returned to his meat. Satsuki, tired of being ignored, walked forward and swung a fist at Naruto. The unspeakable happened. Naruto caught her fist and shoved her to the ground. It was a well known fact that Naruto had a crush on Satsuki, so this floored everyone. Naruto stood up and stared down at her.

Sea green eyes glowed within his hood as he bared down on her, ready to kill if necessary. But then he heard his mother's voice in his mind.

 **"You won't be killing anyone without my permission, boy. Now, there will be matches for the graduation exams later. Be prepared to take revenge."**

'Yes, Kaa-sama.'

As if someone flipped a switch, Naruto sat back down and returned to his meat, not acknowledging their presence. They all growled, about to make a move, but the bell rang, and it was time for class to begin.

"Next time, dobe," Kiba began to walk to his seat with the rest of them. Naruto smirked, although no one could see it in the darkness of his hood.

 _ **Match time**_

"OKAY!"Iruka began,"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! ANYTHING GOES BESIDES KILLING AND MAIMING! FIRST MATCH, SAKURA VS INO. BEGIN!"

Naruto tuned out, watching as Sakura fell before Ino's family Jutsu, which forced her to surrender. He stiffened, looking into a bush to his left, where he saw 2 glowing red slitted fox eyes looking back at him. He also saw a bit of red, black streaked fur around the eyes.

'Kaa-sama?' he asked mentally.

 **'Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here to make sure that my son meets my expectations. Know that if you fail me, you will be put under more pain than you ever thought possible... I don't tolerate failure. So, depending your performance, I decide your fate.'**

Naruto involunterily shivered in fear and disgust. Something about displeasing his Kaa-sama just felt... wrong, dirty even.

 **'Naruto, it's time for your match. If your hood comes off, you will be punished. Understood?'**

Naruto nodded before walking to the arena where Kiba Inuzuka was waiting for him.

"Ha! Ready to be punished for messing with the clique, dobe!"

Naruto nearly cocked his head to the side slightly.

Kiba became infuriated."Answer me you pathetic waste of space!"

No response.

Kiba decided to insult him, tired of getting no response."Why do you wear that hood, dobe? Did you manage to get even uglier over the weekend? Ha, I bet when I remove that hood you'll be so ugly your mother will hate ... more than she probably already does."

That did it. Naruto's pupils dialated, allowing a full view of the area, before contracting, focusing on the glowing points of Kiba's body that were his vital points. He slowly reached up towards the handle of his sword, rage flowing through his entire being. He could ake almost anything, but insinuating that Kaa-sama would leave him alone. It wasn't just uncalled for, it was sickening. Naruto had originally been planning to just beat his opponent quickly and painlessly, but now he was going to suffer slow before being put out his misery. You know what, the puppy is evil by association, so he must meet his end also.

A disembodied voice washed through the clearing, smoky, flowing through the area like a harsh breeze. _"You know, I was going to try and make this a painless for both of us , but no, you just HAD to bring Kaa-sama into this. So now you got to be punished, and your little dog too."_ The voice had a slightly insane tone to it, but besides that seemed pretty normal.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

Minato, Kushina, and the potential Jounin senseis were watching the orb. Minato and Kushina were smiling, happy that Naruto knew to address her correctly. But one thing was bothering them. Naruto hadn't addressed them all in 6 months. Where did this sudden honorific come from? Anyway, the senseis were ready for the expected outcome, Naruto holding up for a few minutes before falling to the combined assault of Kiba and Inuzuka. "Alright, so who wants Kiba," asked Minato.

Kurenai Yuhi, a relatively new Jounin, raised her hand."Sir, I am planning on having a tracking team, so I believe the young Inuzuka's heightened senses will make him the best choice as one of the applicants."

Minato nodded, understanding, before asking,"And who wants Naruto, my... son?" The word felt almost foreign to him. When was the last had he called him his son? 'When did I last adress him? Wait a second... I remember telling him to stop bothering us about training him, so it was then... OH KAMI, THAT WAS 3 YEARS AGO!'

Kushina was wondering along the same lines. 'Why doesn't anyone have any interest in having Naruto on their team. I mean sure he doesn't have any formal training... OH MY FUCKING KAMI, HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY TRAINING! HE'LL BE KILLED!' She was about to raise her hand and add him to the assault team when a voice in the back of the room spoke,"I'll take him."

Everyone looked to who had spoken, and saw it was Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. Eyebrows shot to hair lines. Why would Orochimaru, known as the smartest, most calculating Sannin, want the weakest student the academy had to offer.

"What do you have planned, Orochimaru?"Minato asked. Orochimaru smiled, licking his teeth with his slightly forked tongue,"While I would usually detest any weakness, I believe that there is something about that boy that I can mold into the perfect shinobi." Minato just nodded. He knew that Orochimaru probably saw something he didn't, so he just trusted his decision.

Everybody turned back to the match, just in time to see Naruto plow into both Kiba and Beast clone Akamaru into the ground. To say jaws dropped would be an understatement, as there were a couple clanking sounds as jaws hit the ground.

 _ **As soon as the Match started**_

Kiba and Akamaru, wanting to end this punk quickly, were immediately covered in smoke. When it cleared, to feral Kiba's stood slightly hunched, claws ready. That was, until they spit out saliva when a shoulder was driven into their stomachs. They were laid on their backs harshly. Naruto stood up, and picked up the Kiba that was indeed Akamaru, holding him up by his neck and left knee, before taking a knee and effectively dropping Akamaru onto his knee, the small of his back connecting with Naruto's knee, causing him to howl in pain before he was muffled by Naruto's hand clamping over his mouth. _"Shhh... It'll all be over in a moment."_ Water appeared out of thin air and formed 2 Water clones, that walked over and picked up the still slightly dazed Kiba, each holding one of his arms behind his back, before opening one of his eyelids each, bringing him to reality as Akamaru was put into a standing position, but Naruto wrapped his arms around his chest and then quickly bent backwards completely, sending Akamaru head first into the ground. Before Akamaru could recover from his forced handstand, another water clone formed once again out of no where, and held Akamaru upright until, head on the ground, until the original stood up and stood behind Akamaru. He wrapped his arms around Akamaru's midsection before squatting with Akamaru's shoulders behind his knees and Akamaru's knees on either side of his head. He proceeded to jump straight into the air, 8 feet off the ground. Already wide eyes widened even further as people realized what was about to happen. Naruto's ankles drew back until he looked to be kneeling, before he fell towards the ground. Kiba, tears streaming from his eyes as they were forced open, struggled against the clones, begging them to stop, to let Akamaru go. No one knew how to react. The normally quiet, calm blond that they knew had been replaced by this malicious, violent, dangerous thing. They could feel the blood lust, the rage, the barely restrained insanity. Naruto began to descend, Akamaru squirming weakly in his grip, but it was futile.

5 feet from the ground. Naruto began to grin, knowing that his mission was complete. He had his revenge.

4 feet from the ground. Kiba's clique realized that this was in some part their fault. That they had pushed the boy who just wanted to be left alone this far.

3 feet from the ground. Naruto's hood flew off, revealing the upper part of his face. His lower face was hidden by a black mask that had a silver shark like grin.

2 feet from the ground. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard an angry growl from his mother.

1 foot from the ground. Everyone closed their eyes. Except Kiba, who was forced to watch.

 ** _*CRUNCH*_**. Akamaru went head first into the ground and finally went limp. Naruto stood up, watching as the Man - Beast clone technique dispelled. Naruto's clone dragged Kiba forward so he could see the damage better. Akamaru was utterly decimated. His forehead was bloody, and his skull was cracked, not in areas where it would be life threatening, but enough to render him dead to the world for a long time. His back was bent backward slightly where Naruto had dropped him on his knee. The worst was the damage to his shoulders. They were dislocated, bent at awkward angles, bleeding and bruised, and shattered. Naruto dragged him by his tail so all his weight was on his heavily damaged upper body. He was lifted off the ground in front of Kiba. Kiba watched as his partner was thrown into the air before he was kicked out of the ring and into a bush, where he squealed once before going silent. Naruto looked down upon Kiba as he was forced to his knees. Naruto dismissed the clones before grabbing Kiba by his hair and turning his head up and staring him in the eye.

 _"You made me what I am, mutt, are you happy with the fruit of your labors?"_

Kiba could only continue to cry for his lost partner, cry for himself, and cry for the calm blond boy he had killed. He cried until a knee was driven into his face, breaking his nose. A clone grabbed him from behind, forcing him to stand. The clone then held him in nelson as Naruto bean to wail on him, punching him in the stomach, chest, and face over and over for 4 minutes. When it was over, Kiba was just as bad as Akamaru, bruised, bleeding from wounds that Naruto's fists had opened. He could feel 6 broken ribs and at least 12 fractures allover his person. The fangs on his cheeks weren't visible, as he was crying blood. Naruto then dismissed the clone, turned, and walked back to his spot by the bushes. He noticed some of the clique looking at him, some with hate, some with fear, but on all their faces was regret.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

The room was shocked. Never had they ever seen a Gennin show such cruelty, such brutallity, such... savagery. Orochimaru smiled. He had made a good investment after all. If this was his raw power, imagine what he could do with trainning. Konoha would be getting far more powerful.

 ** _In the cave_**

Naruto kneeled in front of his mother. After dealing with Kiba, he had taken his head band from Iruka and immediately come home, where his mother was waiting for him. After going from their day clothes to au naturale, he immediately kneeled, feeling the KI aimed at him. Kyuubi was circling him, holding a whip with a metal handle and wire running down the length of the 5 foot whip.

 **"Do you know why I am mad, boy?"**

 _"I failed you, Kaa-sama"_

He felt the whip wrap around his neck before he was electrocuted by red lightning chakra running down the whip and into his neck.

 **"YOU DIDN'T JUST FAIL! YOU FAILED BECAUSE OF A STUPID MISTAKE!"**

 _"I...beg...forgiveness...Kaa-sama...URRK"_

He was cut fire chakra started flowing into his flesh along with lightning chakra. He silently screamed as he felt sebon stab between each cuff in his spine. Those sebons were electrified when Kyuubi used a technique similar to Sith Lightning on him. This continued for another hour until Kyuubi removed the sebon and the whip was unwrapped from his gills. She then leaned over and kissed Naruto passionately, savoring the flavor of blood in his mouth before grabbing him by the throat.

 **"You won't fail me again or it will be worse. Understood?"**

When he merely nodded, she struck him across the face.

 **"UNDERSTOOD!"**

 _"Yes Kaa-sama."_

Kyuubi smiled. **"Good. Now, sleep."**

Naruto scooted over to his rock mound, and was out like a light.

 _ **The Next day at the academy**_

Naruto was happy. After his little performance yesterday, he had been left alone... by everyone. Even Iruka was afraid to address him now. But forget that. It was time for team placements.

"I just want to express again how proud I am of each and everyone of you. I've watched you grow, and I've never seen such a fine crop of students. Okay so Team one is ...(skipping to teams that matter) Team 7 will be Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, and and Yakumo Yiko under Kushina Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame lead by Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in use. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimachi, and Shikamaru Nara lead by Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 will be Sakura Hurano, Bonti Durai, and Monaci Durai Genma. Team 12 is also still in use. Team 13 is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Dooku Kukodo-so lead by... Orochimaru of the Sannin and his apprentice, Special Gennin Anko Mitarashi. That concludes the teams. Please wait here for your senseis."

Almost immediately, a tall, thin man with black hair, porcelain skin, purple eye shadow(?), and yellow, calculating eyes. He was dressed in black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a black vest with the kanji for snake on the back in purple. He also wore black ninja sandles."Team 13, meet me at training ground 19 in 5 minutes." He then disappeared. Two people stood up. One was Naruto, who turned to the window he was sitting next to and jumped out of it, destroying it in the process. The other one who stood up was Dooku. Dooku was one of the only kids in the class who was a loner on his own accord. He was 5'10", with pure white hair and blood red eyes, and was pale, distinguishing him as albino. He wore a black martial artist style top with no sleeves, ANBU style pants. He kaept his hair slicked back, and always walked in a regal manner.

He walked out the academy door, cold eyes looking forward.

 ** _At the training ground_**

Orochimaru looked between his to new students as his apprentice did the same. Anko was 16, 5'9", and had C cup breasts, tanned skin, and purple hair that made her head look like a pine apple. She was dressed in skin tight dark green yoga pants, a purple vest like shirt with a mesh long sleeved shirt on under it. Naruto had unsheathed Kurosame and was petting the blade, smilling as the blade purred. Dooku was picking his finger nails with a silver, red edged kunai.

"Well, Orochimaru began,"Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Orochimaru. I like dango, snakes, Anko-chan, and training. I dislike people who judge others before they know them. My dream is to know all the secrets the world has to hide."

Anko smiled, pumping her fist into the air."I am the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, snakes, Nai-chan, Orochimaru, and torture. I dislike, perverts, rapists, and those who think women are inferior. My dream is to become the best kunoichi ever."

Dooku sghed, closing his eyes."My name is Dooku Kukodo-so. I like torture, making people suffer, killing, and massacres. I dislike people in general. My dream is to use my power to bring all those who appose me to their knees."

Naruto's disembodied voice flowed through the clearing." _My name is Naruto. I like water, sharks, demons, sea creatures, eating, causing pain, and serving Kaa-sama. I dislike humans in general. My dream is to serve Kaa-sama, even if it means my death in the process."_

Orohimaru smiled. This team was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Orochimaru was looking out over a bandit camp. 400 men, camping in tents around campfire pits.

In broad daylight.

With no security.

Close to an allied village.

Orochimaru sighed. Just how stupid were these people. Just sitting their, on fire country land, obviously breaking laws and regulations, doing it out in public as if daring someone to do something about it. It wasn't worth the attention of his whole team. So, he would send in the person he knew would deal with it. He reached for his communicator,"Naruto, deal with these insects so we can go home.

 _"Quickly, or do you want a show?"_

"I'm bored, just kill them so we can go home."

 _"Understood."_

A black mist dense with water rolled into the camp, and clouds formed over it, shadowing it in darkness, causing some of the bandits to feel antsy, hefting their weapon and trying to look intimidating. Shadows appeared in the mist, slowly moving towards the mist. The bandits, in fear, moved to the center of camp, where a fire had been lit in an attempt to drive off the darkness. What the didn't see though, was the position they were in. Herded together like pigs for the slaughter. From the mist, a 20 Naruto's flew out, before the began to slaughter the bandits. The men tried to fight back, but the Naruto's cleaved through them, Kurosame draining them of their souls and of their minimal chakra. Soon, all of them were gone, nothing but husks of what had once been bandits behind. Naruto walked into one tent that had been unharmed. After ripping the head of the bandit's leader off it's neck, he grabbed a chest and opened it, smilling, before closing it and carrying it on his shoulder to his sensei and team mates, who were slightly upset they hadn't gotten to kill anything, but happy to get a break, considering Orochimaru had them going on 2 C-ranks a day. Naruto on the other hand was bored. His mother said he would be able to start his training during the next Chunnin Exams, but he wished he could start now. Oh well. Might as well absorb the life forces and chakra of bandits and convert it to his newly found denser, more powerful demon chakra. It was far more powerful than the chakra before his ascension, or fall from light, whichever you prefer. His mother had explaned that as he gained power, his body could convert it to tails, but one tail didn't equal another. Each tail would require another trigger, like stress, rage, or a certain change in his mindset. Apparently, his body was ready for the pain that would occur when he reached his first tail, and he was mentally prepared for the spike of bloodlust that would happen for the moments after the tail formed, but he needed a trigger. But back to the subject of tails, each tail was a level beyond the last. For example, the first tail was worth 1 tail, but the second tail was 4 times as power as the first, while the third was 9 times as powerful as the first, the fourth was 16 times, the fifth 25 times, the sixth 36 times, the seventh 49 times, the eighth 64 times, the ninth 81 times, and so on.

Back to our favorite demon, we find him on the road, fending off questions from his sensei once more as he attempted to probe for information on how he gained his power.

"So, Naruto... I noticed you did that mission without using any chakra."

 _"...Yes?"_

"I was just wondering how you managed to control the moisture in the air to a level that would make the Second Hokage jealous."

Naruto's team mates were attempting to listen as intently as possible without looking nosy. They had wanted to know as well, but they had seen how Naruto dealt with nosy people. Let's just say that there were plenty of people with broken noses.

 _"... I don't believe I have to answer that question."_

"Oh, but you do, Naruto-kun,"Naruto answered with a smile,"You are a Gennin, I am a Sannin. I out rank you, so you must tell me."

Naruto smiled under his mask," _Actually, Kaa-sama taught me, and considering that makes it qualify as a clan technique, I don't have to tell you anything._ " Naruto wished he had a camera to capture Orochimaru's face as he froze up, shocked at being out loop holed. They continued onto Konoha in silence.

 _ **Hokage's office**_

"... but he continiuosly refuses to share his full skill set with the team. No matter what I do, it's like he is taking orders from a higher power."Orochimaru finished his report, trying to force Naruto to reveal his secrets."He also says Kushina taught hi-"

 _"I never mentione the Uzumaki."_

Orochimaru turned to Naruto, eyebrow raised,"You said Kaa-sama taught you those skills, and Kushina is your Kaa-" He was cut off by a furious Naruto holding his blade to his throat.

 _"If you ever insinuate that that human flesh bag is my Kaa-sama, I don't care how powerful you are or what happens to me. I will drag your soul straight to the pit of hell."_ This was when Naruto noticed the ANBU surrounding him and resheathed Kurosame, making the ANBU went back to there posts. Naruto was about to walk out the door, when Minato called out to him,"Naruto."

 _"Yes Minato-san."_

"Where did you learn those skills?"

 _"Kaa-sama taught me, just as I told the snake bastard."_

"But Kushina never taught you-"

 _"HA! As if I would treat any of you pathetic humans as family. Scum like your wife would never be my mother."_

Minato's eyes narrowed,"Take that back about your mother."

Naruto smirked under his mask before opening the door _,"I never said anything about my mother."_

With that he walked out the door, leaving Minato to sigh before thinking to the past. When did Naruto ever have a relationship with his mother? Or him for that fact?Hell, when was the last time he had interacted with the family. Naruto flashed home.

 _ **Namikaze house hold**_

Minato, Kushina, Naruko, and Natsumi were sitting around the living room table.

Minato turned to Kushina,"Kushi-chan, do you think we may have ... neglected Naruto a little bit."

Kushina put a hand under her chin,"Maybe we have. Why?"

Minato sighed and braced himself for the hell that would be unleashed by his next words,"I don't think he sees us as family... he says you aren't his mother."

Naruko spat out all the water she had been drinking. Natsumi lost concentration and her chakra blew up the rubber ball she had been holding. Kushina head whipped to the side so hard she nearly broke it."WHAT!?" Three female voices screamed in fury.

 _ **In the**_ _**Cave**_

Naruto had just walked into the cave and his clothes dripped off of hs body, being made of his weaved chakra. He turned to greet his mother, and was tackled to the ground in a soul searing kiss. When the Kyuubi sepperated her lips from Naruto's all he could do was cock his head to the side. Kyuubi smirked before kissing him again. **"That is for putting those bastard in their places."**

 **LEMON WARNING**

 **"And this,"** reaching down and grabbing his already erect 7.5 inch member and lining it up with her dripping core, **"Is for making me so damn hot inside."** She sat on it, his dick piercing her folds and reaching new depth's in her vagina. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her beautiful ass, before slowly rising and falling on his dick, moaning in lust as he whimpered at the pleasure full sensation. She was always so warm, tight, and wet. It felt like he would melt inside her. He could die, got to hell, and become the devil's lap dog and he would still be a happy demon. She gradually sped up and he slowly began to hump bak into her. Soon the were a blur and the sound of hips smacking could be heard throughout the cave. Finally, after 30 minutes, Kyuubi's womanhood clamped down on Naruto's cock in a velvet vice as she came, spraying her love juices all over his waste, causing him to come as well, filling her with his seed.

After his loa died down after 2 minutes, she stood up and squatted over his face, exposing her glistening, cum filled snatch and her tight rose bud. She looked down at him, giving him a silent order. Lick. He was a little hesitant to do it, as eating ones own cum was not necessarily appetizing, but after seeing the glare she was sending him, he opened his mouth and used his long purple to give her cream pie a long lick before digging into her pussy, the barbs on his tongue making her shiver as she gradually lowered herself further while groping her own breasts, causing milk to stream down and pool on the floor.

Naruto was actually enjoying the taste of his own cum along with his mothers. While she was sweet and slightly spicy, he was salty and fishy, giving her folds an interesting flavor. He reached up and began to grope her ass cheeks as he ate her slimy white colored pussy out while her tails flailed. She began to grind on his face, riding his tongue and forcing his barbs to hit her multiple G-spots. She was in heaven. Naruto, seeing his mother hadn't came yet, drove the final nail into the coffin by inserting a dry, un-lubed, clawed finger into her ass hole, causing her to moan loudly as she came in his mouth, a combination of their love juices flowing down his throat as his little solidier stood painfully hard. Kyuubi had Naruto stand up before putting her hands on the wall and bending over so she was a perfect L. She then spread her ass using her tails, and beckoning to Naruto, had him insert his cock, still slick with their juices, into her ass.

If her pussy was heaven, Naruto couldn't describe her ass. It had to be forbidden... it felt so good. It was far warmer than her pussy , fifty times as tight , and her large cheeks made it twice as soft. After standing there with his cock up her ass for a moment, he couldn't take it and began to hammer into her, the force from his thrusts turning her ass grey as her blood flowed to the region. She loved it. She had been trying to get him to take charge, but his loyalty to her had stopped him. Now, completely overcome by lust, he ravaged her, tearing her ass into a bloody mess, his claws digging into her breasts as he held her, his teeth digging into her neck. She moaned in masoschitic pleasure as her pussy leaked and her ass tightened, causing Naruto to grunt and increase speed. The Kyuubi came with a savage roar, her cum covering the ground below them. Naruto soon came with a roar reminiscent of a T-Rex in Jurassic Park,cumming a liter into her, before leaning down on her, cock still deep in her ass. Soon she thrust back onto him, and his dick rose. He knew what this meant.

Time for round 2.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! That chapter was a shout out to Jeff in Mandarin class. Now, CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Naruto was walking toward the training grounds. After his night of passion with his mother, he had woken up and hunted for a while in the forest. He was beginning to notice that the predators of the forest were avoiding him, and didn't try to hide when he was in the area. Guess the realized that hiding got them killed. Naruto finally arrived at the training ground to see Dooku and Anko sitting there, chatting a little while waiting. Naruto smirked. Even he could see the were meant to be together, their nature perfectly similar. Quiet, cold, and sadistic.

Dooku turned from his spot, acknowledging Naruto's presence."Hey, Naruto, can I ask a question?"

 _"Sure."_

"Everyday after training and missions, you seem to go into the forest, not towards the Namikaze residents. Do you go home to your family?"

Naruto gave the usual predatory grin under his mask," _Everyday."_

Dooku scowled, as did Anko, and got ready to ask a more specific question, when a swirl of leaves and wins danced between the 3, before disappearing to reveal Orochimaru in all his snake like, slightly feminine glory.

Orochimaru smiled,"Good morning everybody! I apologize for my lateness, but I had to get these," he handed them each a piece of paper,"from the Hokage. Before anyone asks, these are entrance forms to the Chunnin exams, which I nominated you for. They begin tomorrow at 9. Ja ne!"With that, he was gone, and the team went their seperate ways.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was walking into the academy, Dooku to his right, Anko to his left, heading to room 201. They heard a commotion ahead of them.

"Please let us in!"came the cry of a girl in green pants, a pink Chinese style shirt, with 2 hair buns that lead Naruto to believe she was imitating a panda.

"This is for your own good. These exams aren't for every one,"came the voice of the chunnin on the right side of the door.

"Yeah, this is where rookies come to die. We'll let you in in a few years,"sounded the voice of the chunnin on the left side of the door.

Naruto looked at the seen with complete apathy, before turning and beginning to walk up the stairs with his team.

Naruto came to a stop in front of room 201, looking to his team mates to see if the were ready, before walking into the room, feeling minor waves of killer intent lap against him. Naruto smirked before releasing his own killer intent, which was absolutely monstrous. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, watching horrific scenes of their deaths at his hands play in front of them. Animals outside began to flee in absolute terror as they felt like the were being stalked by a predator. The message was clear: you fuck with Naruto, you die at Naruto's hand. Naruto and his team mates, who were shaken up as Naruto included them in the blast, walked to their seats as the rest of the Konoha Gennin, including Kiba and Akamaru, walked in.

"Yahoo,"Kiba whooped,"looks like we all made it!"

"Yep,"Shikamaru replied,"this is going to be troublesome."

"Guys,"Naruko warned. They turned to see the whole room looking at their tiny group.

"Man, you guys are loud. Let me guess, all rookies?" They turned to see a tall, thin young man with long hair, a small ponytail, and glasses walking towards them wearing a Amegakure head band.

"Yeah, how did you know,"came Sakura's response.

"Well, this is my seventh time taking the exam. If I couldn't tell a rookie from a eteran, I would be dead by now."

Sasuke and Satsuki pulled off a synchronized scoff. Sasuke glared at the boy lazily,"If your that weak, you should quit being a ninja."

" _Who are you to call him weak, duck ass and duck ass' bitch_?"

The Uchiha twins turned to retaliate, only to see the thing that haunted their nightmares. Naruto, in all his demonic, slightly insane glory. The clique turned to see what had gotten them to shut up so fast, and their eyes widened. They were going to have to eventually fight this guy?! Fuck that shit.

Kabuto, seeing a moment to continue what he was a saying, spoke up after clearing his throat,"Right... anyway, I was going to give out information on other competitors to the rookies to improve their chances of survival-"

"What kind of information," came the logical voice of Shino.

Kabuto smiled,"Finally, someone who knows which questions to ask. I was giving out mission stats, teams, skill levels, and special information. Stuff of that sort."

This is where Hinata decided to cut in,"What can you give us on Gaara of the Sand, Yugito Nii, and Naruto?"

"Well, starting with the red head, he has 0 D ranks, 16 C ranks, and 2 B ranks! Impressive. His team mates are Temari of the Sand and Kankuro of the Sand. He has 7/10 ninjutsu with no other skills worth speaking about. Word is he has returned from every mission without a scratch! Next is Yugito Nii. She has 12 D ranks, 12 C ranks, 3 B ranks, and 1 A rank. Has a solid 5 in all categories, except genjutsu, where she has a 1. It says that she has very feline tendencies and tends to set stuff on fire... eh, what team mates are Kurai of Kumo and Sumai of Kumo. Finally Naruto. Funny, his last name is crossed out in what appears to be ... b-blood? How did that get there!? Anyway, he has 15 D ranks, 23 C ranks, 12 B ranks, and 2 A ranks. Has a 6 in taijutsu, a 5 in genjutsu, a 9 in stealth, a 7 in kenjutsu, an unknown in ninjitsu. Has a C rank in the bingo book for killing everyone in bandit camps, even the captured women and children. Has yet to use any ninjutsu on missions?!" Kabuto turned to where Naruto was sitting."Why didn't you save those women and children?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked," _what does it matter to you_?"

Kabuto turned away,"My mother was raped and killed n front of me at a camp like that when I was 4. That's the reason I became a ninja, to prevent that from happening to anyone else." Sasuke and Satauki suddenly felt bad for degrading his noble cause.

Naruto laughed at the distraught look on his face." _Pathetic human scum, grow up and grow a pair. Hanging on to emotional attachments will only get you killed... you know what hang onto those attachments. And as for why I didn't save them_ ,"an insane glint appeared in his glowing eyes," _I wasn't getting payed, and any excuse to rid the world of you weak human filth is a good one._ " With that, he burst out laughing, unable to hold it in at the furious looks on some of the gennin's faces and the horrified look on the face of others.

At that moment, a poof of smoke appeared at the desk at the front of the room, and blew away to reveal a man in a turtle neck, a black trench coat, black jeans, black boots, and a blue bandana with sunglasses was revealed.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, IN YOUR SEATS! MY NAME IS IBIKI MORINO, AND I AM THE PROCTER FOR YOUR FIRST EXAM! THIS IS A SIMPLE 9 QUESTION TEST THAT YOU WILL BE GIVEN 30 MINUTES FOR! IF I CATCH YOU CHEATING 3 TIMES AS A TEAM, YOUR OUT! UNDERSTAND? GOOD. BEGIN!"

Everyone in the room got hard at work. Neji and Hinata were using their byakugan to cheat. The Kumo gennin were using morse code to communicate. Konoha gennin were using secret hand gestures. A couple Kusa teams were tossed out, as were 2 mist teams.

Finally, there was one minute left until it was time for test to be turned in. Naruto got up, walked to the Iwa kunowichi in front of him, punched her in the face hard enough to break her jaw, took her paper, wrote his name on it, and handed it in. All in front of everyone.

Ibiki marched up to Naruto,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

" _What?"_

Ibiki turned red,"You just cheated! Your out!"

" _Actually, I technically only cheated once, and since my team mates didn't cheat, you can't throw us out!"_

Ibiki was about to respond when he realized something: the kid was right. He had technically only cheated once.

Ibiki sighed,"Fuck the fourth question. Be at the forest of death, training ground 44, in 15 minutes or be disqualified. I need a drink."

Everyone disappeared out the door, leaving Ibiki to his frustration.

 **Forest of Death**

Everyone arrived at the forest of death to see a man in a blue body suit and Jounnin attire chewing a sebon waiting for them.

"HELLO, MY NAME IS GENMA AND I AM THE PROCTOR FOR THIS EXA- what are you doing?"

He was referring to Naruto who had climbed the fence and was squatting on top. He was about to ask again when Naruto gave a savage roar into the forest. Moments later, predators of all sizes stood before Naruto. Lions, tigers, bears, crocodiles, Eagles, snakes, etc. Naruto made a series of grunts and they ran off into the forest.

Naruto turned to them and actually spoke from his mouth," You're in my house now, run bitches."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, this is Asura. I was going to do a new chapter, but I was told by my editing advisor that the crossover wasn't working. So, I rewrote the chapter. Enjoy!**

Naruto and his team stood with the remaining genin that had survived the forest. There were currently 1 team from the Mist, 5 teams from the Leaf, 3 teams from the stone, 2 teams from Kumo, and 1 from the sand. And so, they all stood in the Tower in the center of the forest of death, getting instructions from the proctor of this exam, who was actually a retired ANBU captain who went by Ko. Ko was known as the face stealer for cutting off the face of a Iwa shinobi and using it to enter Takigakure, which was under Iwa's control at the time, and kill a bunker of Iwa chunnin in their sleep. Ko himself was 5'8", thin with a swimmers build, and had no body hair except for a huge, burly beard.

"Alright, I will explain this quickly so I can see a fight. You will fight until I tell you to stop, or your opponent forfeits. If you don't listen when I tell you to stop, you get tossed out or worse, sent to Ibiki. Got it, alright fight time."

 **Naruko vs Shikamaru: Naruko wins due to forfeit**

 **K of Iwa vs Akumo of Kumo: K wins due to death**

 **Yugito Nii vs Kankuro: Yugito wins via forfeit**

 **Natsumi vs Temari: Natsumi wins via knock out**

 **Citsumi of Mist vs Dee of Mist: Dee wins via Knockout**

 **Kiba vs Lee: Lee wins via KO**

 **Tenten vs Ino: Tenten wins via KO**

 **Naruto vs Kurotsuchi**

Naruto stood across from Kurotsuchi. She was 5'8", had A-cup breasts, and was pretty flat in the other womanly areas as well. She had black, short hair and pink pupil-less eyes. She wore a rust colored shirt and a small, rust colored skirt, with a tan flack jacket, with both her ninja pouches on her right side, and her fore head protector on her waste like a belt. Naruto stared her down, before giving a large, insane smirk. She smirked in return, though this one was not anywhere close to being as crazy as his.

Ko looked at both of them before nodding,"Begin."

Naruto gave her a mocking bow,"After you, lady."

Kurotsuchi pulled out 2 tantos which had been hidden behind her,"Chivalry will get you no where."

Naruto pulled out Kurosame and hefted it over his shoulder,"I wouldn't want it to go anywhere with you, wash board."

Kurotsuchi shook her head. This wasn't the first time had attempted to get her pissed using that particular insult,"I should have seen that coming. The son of the Yellow Flash using dirty tactics."

Naruto's visage instantly contorted into a snarl of rage,"He isn't my father."

Kurotsuchi spoke in a mocking tone,"Oh, is the itsy bitsy fishcake having issues with daddy?"

Naruto let out a roar of rage and charged forward, fully intent on splitting her right down the middle. He swung at her, but was shocked when Kurosame was blocked by her tantos. He was then kicked with a chakra enhanced foot in the right knee, forcing him to turn around, and was slashed across the back. Naruto hissed in pain. That was not a normal blade, he shouldn't feel this much pain from a simple cut. Suddenly, he hacked up blood, and fell to his knees. Naruto was kicked in the back by Kurotsuchi, right in the gash that exposed his ribs and black stained muscle.

Kurotsuchi once again spoke in a mocking tone,"Oh, did that hurt, Demon of the Leaf? It sure looked like it did."

Naruto tried to use his sword to stand up, but was slashed across the back again, and fell to the ground. _'What type of poison is this?'_

"You know, coating my blades with Rock Pit Scorpion Venom was my smartest decision ever. Usually, your flesh would start to sizzle and melt by now, but apparently, you are strong enough to not just burn up. But,"She stood over him, sword raised to enter his heart from behind,"a stab through the heart is instant kill, so ... surrender now, or die."

Naruto gave a week blood stained smile,"Go to hell."

Kurotsuchi smiled, understanding that he wanted his last words to be memorable, before driving the blade down into his his heart, and into the ground below him.

 **Kage booth**

Minato and Kushina now realized the depth of their failures as parents. Because of their negligence and abuse, their son had died. The boy didn't even do anything really horrendous. He would just ask for training, eat with them at dinner, and be gone. All he had ever wanted was to make them proud.

Minato felt sick, and was clutching the arms of the chair so hard they began to break, as A the Raikage and Rasa the Kazekage stood over him, attempting to console him. This was his fault. He had let the village turn his son into the cold hearted sociopathic killer that had the died. He had beaten him when he came home, when he had already been beaten by a mob.

Kushina, on the other hand, was openly weaping into the chest of Mei, the Mizukage. She had done so much harm to her first born child. She had beaten him, starved him, and... oh kami. She had raped him once. She was hot and bothered, and Minato was away on a buisness trip. It had been so easy to just push him down on the couch and have her way with him. He had begged, pleaded for her to stop, but she rode him raw, to the point where he bled. She had then put a memory seal on him. Wait, it has been said that all seals on your body release right before death. HE WAS RELIVING IT IN HIS LAST MOMENTS. Kushina just cried harder.

Onoki, of to the side, whispered something that all the Kages heard,"I never wanted this."

 **Gennin Booth**

The whole of the Konoha Gennin were crying. All of them had been mean or straight fucking evil to Naruto, and then he has to die in the most painful way possible. Naruko and Natsumi were crying the hardest. What had Naruto ever done to deserve their scorn. Nothing. And they had framed, belittled, pummeled, and fucked him over in every meaning of the word. He had just wanted love, to be cared for, and they had denied him that.

 **Stands**

Everyone was saddened by the death of Naruto. They had taken everything from him, just to get at the fox. Now that they thought about it, the fox probably didn't feel anything through the seal, so everything that had happened to the boy had just been senseless violence.

 **With Naruto**

Contrary to general belief, Naruto was actually alive. Knocked out, bleeding, and 45 seconds away from death, but alive. Naruto was floating in the ocean that represented his mind, face down, staring into the deep. His life had sucked. He had been tortured, beaten, and now, he had to live his last moments remembering his 'mother' raping him. It wasn't all bad though. He had met the Icharaku's, some nice homeless people, and his Kaa-sama in his short 13 years. Kaa-sama! Her last thoughts of him would be related to him showing weakness by dying. He couldn't let that happen. His willful thoughts caused his mind scape to change. He was no longer in a vast ocean. He was now standing on a never ending frozen tundra. Naruto closed his eyes. He had to survive. He had to! Naruto opened his eyes. They were now full of rage and vengeance. Those pitiful humans had done this to him. His birth father. His birth mother. His sisters. He would kill them all! Naruto suddenly stopped. How would this serve his mother? His mother wanted them to suffer. Death was to merciful. No, he would with hold the one thing that only he could provide. A brother. A son. A human being.

Naruto's eyes were no longer sea green. They were silver with a deep purple ring.

 **Outside**

Kurotsuchi left her sword in Naruto's body and stepped away for the medical teams to check his body for life. There was no pulse, and his body was already freezing cold. The medic shook his head to the proctor.

Ko sighed. He wanted a spar, not a death match. Such a shame when people die that young.

Ko raised his hand,"Winner by death-"

He was cut off by an influx of malicios chakra coming from Naruto's body. Naruto's fingers dug into the dirt as color drained from his clothes and hair, leaving his hair pure white and his clothes a light grey. The chakra around Naruto's body turned from a deep blue to a spiral of silver, purple, and black. Naruto put his arms into pushup position and began to slowly slide himself up the blade, his blood still dripping down the metal. His blood, though, had changed color. Gone was the black blood of his mother. Now, his blood was a reflective silver that flowed out onto the ground straight from his heart. When Naruto's back hit the blades guard, he slowly used his strength to pull the blade out the ground. After 25 seconds, Naruto finally stood slouched over, blade still sticking through his chest, eyes shadowed by his hair. He reached up and grasped the blade, and the liquid silver that had flowed from his chest froze as the metal froze and rusted. Soon, the blade was gone, and the whole in Naruto's chest began to heal, bones realigning, organs reforming, skin losing. Through all of this, Naruto just let his eyes be shadowed by his hair. When the hole was closed, Naruto turned to his blade, which had been stabbed into the ground.

Naruto walked to the blades position and grabbed it by the blade with both hands. The sword vibrated, feeling it's master's hostile intent. Naruto tightened around the blade until it started to crack, dark light escaping from the blade. Suddenly, the blade exploded in a flash of white light, and when it cleared, Naruto was holding a large, two ended mace/axe/spear fusion. The thing had a 4 foot long handle and a 3 foot long blade/mace on each end. The handle was a polished black metal with a light grey leather grip. The blades at the end were a marvel though. The end of the staff was a basic bludgeon, a cylinder that was pitch black with a 4 inch radius. There were 4 slots on the side, one at each point, and they had small, spiked blades coming out of it, and it had a plus shaped slot on the top of each cylinder directly in the middle that was 3 inches from the center of the circle at each point Naruto twirled the weapon experimentally, before pumping chakra into the weapon on a hunch. With a quiet _schlick,_ a full axe blade popped out of each slot, complete with spikes, extending 5 inches from the main cylinder, and a plus shaped spear head extended from the head of the weapon, streamlined in shape, making it bullet like, and extending 7 inches from the main mace.

Naruto gave the weapon a few practice swings, allowing himself to be lost in his mind as he inadvertadly created a new style: The Hunting Berserker. In Naruto's mind, he began to think of the most effective way to out muscle his opponent. On the outside, Naruto began to smile evilly at the possibilities. He turned to the medic nin and said one word that made the whole arena freeze,"Move."

The voice that came from his throat radiated pure hatred, rage, insanity, so much evil, that the medic nin shit themselves in their effort to get away. This voice was the voice of someone who had died and spit on death, who had discovered his true purpose in life. He was the worst person to fight in the ninja world. He was some one with everything to gain, some one with nothing to lose.

Naruto turned to Kurotsuchi, who was given another big shock to top off all the others. His eyes had lost all playful nature they had once held, and were now hard and cold, the color half way between ice and steel, with a ring of purple insanity within them. "Let's dance, human scum."

With that, Naruto charged forward before swinging his bladed mace upwards, catching Kurotsuchi's guard before throwing her into the air, which he capitalized on, cutting the flow of energy and letting the blades slide back into the weapon, he swung the mace, striking her in the ribs and sending her flying into the wall.

Kurotsuchi grunted as she slid down the wall. She had broken at least 6 ribs. She couldn't stand. It was over. Naruto walked over and stood over her, blades once again drawn, spear head mere inches away from her forehead. Kurotsuchi closed her eyes and waited for death. But when she found it never came, she opened her eyes, only to see Naruto smirking down at her. He was mocking her. She would have to live with the shame of her loss. She smirked. This boy had beaten her in every sense. She had finally found what she had really wanted when she entered the exam. The ideal husband.

"Proctor, I surrender."

Ko smiled. No one else had to die today."Winner, Naruto!"

No last names required.

 **Yo, this is Asura. I would just like to say thanks to all my followers. If everyone could leave me one review every time I updated, hopefully something productive, or at least kind/ some what useful, I can reach out to some more well known authors for hep in future chapters. Thanks! And Grudgematch, You'l be getting your story soon.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

No one in the crowd knew what to do. They had just watched the son of their hero denounce that hero, die, come back to life, and then quickly incapacitate his opponent. Then one guy clapped. He was an average joe, and wasn't really into the match until the end. But, his clapping started a revolution, and soon the whole crowd was standing, whooping and hollering for the match, not really caring about the safety of the fighters, just caring about the amazing come from behind victory.

Naruto turned and walked into the stands. People tried to reach out to pat his back, to tap his shoulder, to be able to touch someone so amazing, as to fight and come back from the dead. But Naruto's new body temperature was so cold, the air around him became frigid, the temperature of ice, the air around him a cool 0 degrees fahrenheit, making everybody stupid enough to reach for him pause before retracting their hand. Naruto paid them no attention. These pathetic people had either scorned them his whole life, or had praised him in an attempt to get in the good graces of his sisters. Their was nothing about these people he wanted anything to do with. They were quite simply not worthy.

Naruto finally reached the gennin booth, and stood at the entrance, looking over the faces of the competitors. There were multiple reactions, anger from those who wanted them dead, shock from those who thought he was dead, joy from son of the Konoha gennin, and relief on the face of Naruko and Natsumi. The twins walked upto him, smiles on their faces.

"That was a great match, bro!" came the voice of Natsumi.

"Yeah! You should totally train with us!" Naruko followed.

Naruto nearly ignored them and walked over to the corner and leaned next to a red head from the sound, who looked at him momentarily, before going back to being indifferent. The twins frowned and walked up to him.

"What was that? It's rude to ignore people you know,"Natsumi berated her 'brother'.

"Seriously,"Naruko, once again chiming second,"we asked you to come train with us, with the family, and you just ignore us. We would think you would be happy."

Naruto looked at them, before responding,"Why should I care? You've ignored me all my life, unless you wanted something or wanted to belittle me. I feel I have the right to ignore your existence." His voice seemed to draw all of the warmth out of the area.

The twins faltered. Was that true? No it couldn't be. The Uchiha twins decided to step in and help their rivals/friends.

"Dobe, stop acting like your life was so hard," Sasuke scowled at him.

"Your father is the Yondaime. I bet the only thing you have to worry about is which gift to open each morning."

Naruto rubbed his chin,"Actually, I haven't gotten anything from the beloved Yondaime or his bitch wife in about... 11 years."

"Don't talk about mom that way, brother." Naruko was livid now, and Natsumi wasn't to far behind her.

Naruto turned to them, his look that of a rabid bear in a fit of rage. His teeth bared, his hair spiking even more, his eyes glowing, killing intent flowing off of him in waves.

"I'll say it one more time. That son of a whore and a drunk who forgot to pay for an abortion and his stupid, weak, fan girlish, spineless, slut that he probably mail ordered from another village have no relationship to me as I am neither of their children."

Now Naruko and Natsumi were foaming at the mouth.

Natsumi chimed in this time,"Take. It. Back."

Naruto smirked and flexed his claws. "Make me, washboard."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Natsumi rushed forward and flung her fist into his face with a right hook, expecting him to go sprawling onto the floor. All she got was a head turn and a slight lean to the left. The Konoha gennin were shocked. They had never seen such an out burst from Natsumi. Naruko yeah, but Natsumi? Never. They were also shocked by Naruto's reaction. That had been Natsumi's strongest, non-chakra enhanced punch, and Naruto's reaction was a slight lean.

Naruto turned his head back and glared at Natsumi. This glare was full of so much killing intent that everyone felt it. That feeling of death was in the air. Naruto reached for his weapon and stepped towards Natsumi, when a small flame erupted on the ground next to him, and when it was gone, there was a scroll sitting their with runes inscribed upon it. Little did the humans of the booth know, it was actually the word 'read' in demon speak. Naruto opened the scroll and began to read. The scroll read:

 _Dear son,_

 _I will be out running some errands that piled up while I was sealed that I hadn't gotten to. I decided that I would give your training schedule for the month of training that will occur between the now and the finals. You will not be getting any sleep during this month. Your schedule will go as follows:_

 _2 am - 4 am: Laps around the village with weights on. The weights are about 200 lbs. per limb and will gain 40 lbs. a day over the course of the month. At least 30 laps per day._

 _4:15 - 6 am: Verticle pushups. Keep the weights on._

 _6:15 - 8 am: Weapons practice. Fight some clones. There is an ice clone jutsu that you must learn in a seal at the bottom of the page._

 _8:15 am - 9am: Planking._

 _9:15 am- 11 am: Hand to hand combat. Fight at least 100 clones._

 _11:15 am- 12:30 pm: Stealth. You are to draw a smiley face in spray paint in the ANBU HQ each day and not get caught._

 _12:45 pm- 1:15:Lunch. Hunt for it!_

 _1:30 - 2:15: Pull ups._

 _2:30 - 4:00 : Jutsu/ skill creation. Bijuu don't usually use jutsu, but you can probably come up with something._

 _4:00 - 6:00: Evolution. Use your demon chakra to come up with the next level form. Probably won't be a miniature bijuu form, but do your best._

 _6:00 - 7:00: Elemental control. You should probably just combine the time slot from 2:30 to 7. They feed into each other._

 _7:00 - 9:00: Meditate. Helps with chakra control and your control over your emotions. Sit upside down on a tree._

 _9:15 - 2: am: Stamina: Fuck a clone who is using a transformation technique. You should be able to go all night, because when I get back, we are having one hell of a party._

 _Love, Mommy._

At the bottom, there was a kiss in black lipstick.

When Naruto was done reading. He was paler than normal. But, instead of responding to Natsumi's earlier actions, he just rolled up the scroll, put it in his pocket, and went into the corner to sulk. This confused everyone. He was just ready to fight Natsumi, and then he reads a strange scroll, and then he just starts sulking.

"Hey Naruto, what was on the scroll?"came the voice of a curios Sakura.

"Mother left me a training schedule," Naruto replied absentmindedly.

"Why would she leave you a scroll? Uzumaki-sama would just train you herself if she wanted you to lea-URK," Hinata's questioning was cut off when she was pulled out of her chair by her neck and slammed against the wall. She found herself looking into Naruto's enraged eyes, the purple ring pulsing menacingly.

"Are you deaf?"

Hinata just stared, before she started to feel claws enter her skin a little.

"It wasn't a rhetorical question, blind bitch. Now, are you deaf?"

Hinata shook her head no, gasping and sputtering for air.

"Good. That makes this easier. Now,"Naruto leaned in, his mouth right by her ear,"I am going to say this in terms some one as simple as you can understand. I. am. not. her. son. Got it?"

Hinata nodded, wondering why no one had helped her. In truth, they were just shocked about the fact that Naruto had turned on Hinata so suddenly.

Naruto smiled at her, mocking her for being weak, for being so easily put at his mercy."Glad you understand."

With that, Naruto turned and walked out the door, allowing Hinata to fall to the floor, clutching her neck, which felt like it had been freezer burned. Everyone finally broke out of their stupors and went to help Hinata. Hinata on the other hands, was thinking.

'He just completely dominated me in front of everyone. He completely embarrassed me. I guess I should have listened to his warnings. But the way he took control of the situation, the power, the anger... what a turn on. I'm practically dripping down there. He has a strange chakra signature... maybe I should go confront him about this later...'

 **4 hours Later**

"Alright, the matches for the quarter finals have been decided. They are:

K of Iwa vs. Yugito Nii

Dee of Mist vs. Rock Lee

Naruko vs. Natsumi vs. Naruto

Hinata vs. Neji

Karui vs. I of Iwa

Dosu of Stone vs Kiba vs Samui

Karin vs Gaara

Choji vs Sugetsu

The competitors get a month to prepare, so thank you and have a beautiful day!"

Everyone filed out of the arena, returning to their lives before the exams began again in a month. Most of the competitors went home or to a hotel to prepare for training, but Hinata Hyuuga went off, Byakugan active, to find the strange boy who threatened to kill her.

 **2 hors later**

When Hinata finally found the source of the chakra she had been chasing, she looked like she had been through hell. She had just fought her way through the forest of death. Her arms had multiple scratch and claw marks. She had a slight limp from where she tripped on a large rock using the byakugan, which saw chakra, and wasn't very good at close range to begin with. Her tight pants had been turned into short shorts by the animals and plants of the forest. Her shirt was cut off at the straps and stomach, making it more of a sleeveless bra or tube top. And to top it all off, she was bleeding from the mouth where a gorilla had punched her in the face. It goes without saying that Hinata had seen better days.

It was about 8 pm when she reached a rather large clearing. But as soon as she got their, she was met with a sudden crack of thunder and a massive down pour of rain. Hinata humphed, cursing under her breath as she walked towards the cave that was situated under a decent sized hill in the center of the clearing.

When Hinata finally reached the cave, she was completely drenched, covered in rain water, and her clothes were plastered on her body at this point, and it was obvious she didn't wear a bra. She entered the torch lit cave, and saw it was actually pretty nice. The room had an almost completely covered floor, covered in what appeared to be the fur of multiple animals. There was a little shelf like area carved into the wall to the left. On the floor to the right of the cave was a giant pillow/mattress that was made of sewn up bear hides and stuffed with something, easily large enough for 4 people to sleep comfortably, even if they were all homophobic male basket ball players. And sleeping on the bed, naked, was Naruto. Hinata's eyes followed every chiseled muscle, from his barrel chest to his biceps to his thighs to his calfs. She spent more than a few moments staring at his limp, 6 inch man-hood.

"What do you want, human?"

Hinata was suprised. Even with her byakugan, she thought he was asleep. She took a moment to compose herself before speaking.

"We need to talk about... things."

Naruto turned his head to her, raising an eyebrow after opening his eyes. She managed to stand firm and strong, remaining cold and indifferent even when she was obviously in pain and shivering. Pretty good for a human.

Naruto sat up, pointing to an area at the back of the cave. Their were two pelts covering two 'doors', one that of a black wolf, and one that of an elk. "In the room behind the wolf, there should be an extra blanket or something and a piece of string. You can make a little robe so you don't freeze to death."

Hinata nodded, before limping off behind the pelt. A few minutes later, she came out wearing the hide of a bear that was tied at the waste. She limped over and sat on the bed across from Naruto. After looking at him for a moment, she made a gesture to her ankle and another one to her lips.

"Do you have something for this."

Naruto smirked, reaching forward and putting a hand on her ankle and another one over her mouth. Hinata instantly felt the heat being drawn from the area by his cool hand.

Naruto spoke up, keeping a hand on the ankle to reduce the swelling, but removing his hand from her mouth,"So, what brings someone as fragile as you to a place like this?"

Hinata felt the urge to frown, but kept a straight face,"I just needed to sort somethings out for myself."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Hinata continued,"When we were in the academy, you just seemed so submissive, like you just wanted everyone to leave you alone. But then, when you knocked Satsuki away that day,when you beat Kiba's face in,"Hinata shivered,"It awoke something I had never felt before. Then, when you came back from the dead to beat Kurotsuchi, I felt... excited. Then, when you took control of me in front of everyone..."

"You decided to come see me and decide your feelings."

"Yes..."

Naruto leaned forward, 3 inches away from kissing Hinata. She nearly moaned when she felt his cold breathe on her lips."And you decided what, exactly?"

Hinata leaned forward, noses touching, Naruto's lips so close she could almost taste him,"I think I'm in love."

With that, she leaned forward, capturing his lips, as he sprung into action as well, causing their lips to collide violently. Hinata opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to push through his own lips and to enter her mouth, where there tongues lapped at each other lightly before engaging in a battle for dominance.

 **Lemon Time**

Naruto's tongue explored Hinata's mouth, taking in the fact that she tasted like cinnamon. He liked cinnamon. It wasn't as good as meat, but it was good. Hinata, on the other hand, was fighting a losing battle. His spearmint flavored tongue was easily pushing back he smaller, cinnamon flavored tongue, and was already exploring her mouth, so she just let him win. The moment she conceded victory, she was grabbed harshly by the hair and pulled away from the kiss, before she was thrown onto her back, her 'robe' ripped off and thrown to the ground on the other side of the room. As Hinata lay naked on the bed, Naruto stared greedily at her form. She was in no was his mother, but she was good enough. Her hair, splayed about her in a midnight blue halo around her head. Her pale white skin, almost the color of his own, bright in the moon light. Her perky, D border line DD cup breasts with nice sized light brown nipples. Her unmarred, smooth stomach that lead to a decent sized bush of pubic hair. Her wide, birth giving hips and round ass. Her long, creamy legs.

Naruto's mouth watered, before he descended upon her. Normally during sex, he would allow the woman pleasure before he got his own. But this was his woman, his bitch, and he would use her any way he wanted.

He sat down on her stomach, and slapped his hard, 10 an a half inch penis between her breasts, grabbing her hands and making then hold them together, before he began to thrust into them. They were soft, but firm, and rippled softly every time his hips smacked their undersides. His large, purple head would hit her cheek with every thrust, giving him an idea. Grabbing her by the hair, he turne her head to face him and shoved his prick's her mouth, while fucking her breasts. He held her head in place, driving into her mouth while she moaned from him violating her mouth. Naruto payed little mind to the masochistic pleasure she was receiving, and continued to fuck her breasts and mouth faster. Soon, his hips became a blur, and with a grunt, he dumped 3 cups of sperm in her mouth, before pulling out and dumping another three on her chest.

Hinata swallowed what was in her mouth,"Mmm, you taste sweet, like icing, hun."

Naruto smirked,"Well get used to the flavor, because from now on, you'll be getting plenty. Now get up and bent over the bed."

The commanding tone in his voice caused Hinata to practically gush as she stood up and bent over. Naruto walked behind her, grabbing and kneading her butt cheeks, admiring their size and shine. She was almost as big as his mother! Naruto drew his hand back, and gave her a sharp slap on the ass, before shoving his dick all the way into her womb, straight through her maiden hood.

"AHH!"Hinata gave a sharp scream of pain.

Naruto paused for a moment, giving her a moment to get adjusted to his size. He was a monster, but he wasn't so evil as to ruin a girls first time. He gave her 30 seconds to get accustomed, before dragging his dick out until only the head remained and shoving it back in, enjoying her insides. They were soft and warm, and the light drip of blood from her pussy turned him on even more. He continued to slowly drag out before shoving in, gradually picking up speed. By the end of 5 minutes, he was fucking into her with reckless abandon. He couldn't hepl himself. He was used to fucking with his mother every other night, but he had gone so long without a vagina to release in.

Hinata was in heaven. The way he tore through her without any care for her feelings or safety. The way his large, silver haired balls slapped her clit, the way he made her blood flow, she loved it. She was on her 8 orgasm, popping off quickly because it was her first time. Was it his first time? Probably not, but she didn't care. She just enjoyed it.

When Hinata began to feel her 9 orgasm coming on, Naruto was coming to his end as well. It wasn't the best pussy ever, but he owned it now, and it was time for him to paint it his third favorite color: white. With a final mighty thrust, Hinata's arms and legs gave out, and Naruto dumped about a liter of sperm in her womb, filling it and causing it to blow up until she looked just a little pregnant. Naruto pulled out after a minute, allowing some fluids to come out of Hinata's pussy. He looked down at his dick. Still hard. He looked down, and from his position, he could see Hinata's rosy ass hole. Without a second thought, he dropped to his knees and drove in.

Hinata's head shot up, shock and pain in her eyes. She hadn't expected an anal intrusion. She looked back, watching as Naruto's thrust lifted her ass into the air a little. The shock and pain slowly disappeared, turning into pleasure as she began to thrust her ass back to meet Naruto. They both began to moan as her big, soft butt ground against his abs and crotch. They were both going to pop off quick.

Naruto began to grunt as he got his final load of the night ready. She would be his property after this, and he wanted to give her enough to fill her until the next time they fucked. He came with a howl, shoving in balls deep before filling her with so much cum her belly now looked like she was halfway to giving birth. Hinata did the only logical thing when filled with this much pleasure. She passed out.

Naruto pulled his dick out her ass, allowing cum to ooze out. He looked down at his dick, which was still somehow hard, before looking at her unconscious form. Namely, her mouth. He quickly lifted her mouth to his dick, and began to fuck her as fast as possible, bruising her lips a little. He felt his release coming, and pulled out, covering her sleeping form in his essence, marking her as his.

 **Lemon end(this was my last lemon warning... ever. No what you're getting into)**

Naruto then materialized some pants from chakra, forgoing the shirt, before going outside.

 _'Let training begin.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, this is Kishin, and this aint an update.**

 **I've decided to write out a schedule of how I'm going to update so no one gets pissed off. I'm doing updates in order of how many follows/favorites/reviews its getting, the size of the average chapter, and how much I enjoy the , here's the order.**

 **1.)Vengeance of a Fallen Boy**

 **2.) Naruto, Demonic Predator**

 **3.) Konoha's Witch Doctor**

 **4.) Raised by hate**

 **5.) Flaming Fox**

 **6.) Azula's warrior**

 **I've also decided that all stories that are not on this list need to be rewritten. Don't be sad! It will come by May, and will get at least 2 chapters.**

 **I'm doing this so I can organize my thoughts and ideas, because lately, I've been doing shit when I feel like it. I'm actually going to change this list every month or so, so that I can prioritize effectively. If I get a bunch of PM's requesting a change in this list, I'm totally cool with making those changes. I just need at least 3. People who are on my personal favorites list get first dibs, and each PM from them is worth 3.**

 **Also, I'ld like to pitch some ideas for new stories:**

 **1.) Naruto lemon story(pure smut) with guest commentary**

 **2.) Naruto Danny Phantom X over with Naruto being an anti-hero**

 **3.) Naruto is deadpool x fem. kyuubi**

 **4.) Naruto created by cadmus(young justice)**

 **5.) Suicide Squad Naruto x Harley Quinn**

 **Those are just some ideas, but numbers 1, 3, and 5 are already in the making, so hit me up with any ideas yall have.**

 **Peace,**

 **Asura**

 **P.S.: My nigga/ friend(for all you politically correct types) is about to get an account, so wait for him. Also, hit me up on twitter! And of course it's a fake name!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, sorry for not updating for a while, but I bear news!**

 **Good news first! I've planned out the plot for VoaFB,NKWD, and RbH, and all I need to do is write the chapters. I've also started writing the next chapter for my NarutoxAzula story.**

 **Bad news... writer's block is a bitch ass pussy nigga named Le Roy who ate caviar on his first birth day. This meaning it will be a while before I update. So, this means that I can't really decide which one to work on, or how to go about it. So, I have a request. Well, two really. First, I need yall to vote on my pole for which to update. Then, I need you to vote on Naruto's summoning contract for Konoha's Witch Doctor. Your options for summons will be:**

 **!.) Newts: Slimy, posionous**

 **2.) Bats: Their bats. Nough said.**

 **3.) Alligators: Nothing says down south bayou classic like a gator in your living room, nigga!**

 **4.) Forgotten: Animals that have been banished from their clans**

 **Alright, vote! And follow me on twitter Notypekilla.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo, this is Kishin, and I feel like I need to explain somethings.**

 **I know I promised some of you updates, and you have to understand that not only do I put effort into my shit, but time. Time is something I don't really have right now, because my teachers are giving me a shit load of projects, and as I may have explained personally to some of you, I got put in groups that don't do shit, and then expect me to do the work. So, because of those bitch ass niggas, I can't update.**

 **But, there is a silver lining, a golden goose egg, a hidden plot hole... or some other shit like that. School will be out in 3 weeks, so I can give yall some steady updates.**

 **Now to the guests out there... stop tryin to fuck with me. I appreciate those who give good reviews, yall can take a seat at the table. But the rest of yall niggas who just flame for no FUCKING REASON OTHER THAN TO PISS ME OFF can go SUCK THE FUCKING DEVIL'S DICK IN THE NINTH CIRCLE OF HELL. The fuck is wrong with you bitches. You have the fucking nerve to flame, but can't even make an account? Yall some pussy ass niggas, who is broke as fuck, and probably got a 2012 Lebron hairline. One of these days, I'm going to fuck a guest up...**

 **But pussy ass niggas aside, sorry it's taking so long, but when I'm back, I'll be back full force ready to get money, fuck some bad bitches, kill some pussy niggas, and take some fucking names.**

 **Shout out to NarutoPlug. Check out his new story, it's lit in that bitch!**

 **Real nigga for life,**

 **Kishin**


	11. Chapter 11

Yo this story has been redone by Raven221104, and I think they're achieving the vision I had for this story better than I was. As such, I suggest you go check it out, it's called Human Scum.

See y'all over there.

Kishin


End file.
